


A True Nature's Child

by IncubusSuccubus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusSuccubus/pseuds/IncubusSuccubus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slide of their sweaty, naked skin was too much, too soon and not enough, he thought vaguely. How in the hell they ended up horizontal on the back seat of the car was a wonder itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Nature's Child

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NC-17. PWP. Human!Optimus x Sam  
> Beta: Jusrecht  
> Publish Date: July 13th, 2009
> 
> Disclaimer: Transformer belonged to DreamWorks, Paramount Pictures, etc. and all the related production. The title taken from part of the 'Born to Be Wild' lyric by Steppenwolf. Standard disclaimer applied.

The slide of their sweaty, naked skin was too much, too soon and not enough, he thought vaguely. How in the hell they ended up horizontal on the back seat of the car was a wonder itself.

  
[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

He hated Monday mornings. Nothing good came on Mondays. There were always tests, or he was late, or someone tripped over him and ruined his projects/reports/essays in a spectacular way that the professors already knew and just gave him the dean's office to work on a redo. Hence, he hated, hated Monday.

On such one day, he just finished the day's lessons and went off campus. Only, before he stepped out of the gate, someone was already waiting for him. He didn't know it at first, but the familiar blue-electric-light eyes on an unfamiliar face stopped him on his track.

The other man smiled, gentle. He looked older than the average students and didn’t looking like one of the professors with his immaculate tight, dark jeans and casual black shirt and blazer, handsome to put it mildly and gorgeous in his tired mind.

"Sam," the man greeted.

His face put on a 'huh?'

The other man chuckled and leaned over, his lips just barely grazing his ear. "It is I." The warm breath tickled and gave him (pleasant) shivers down his spine. He was glad there was hardly anyone left on campus.

They locked eyes. "Optimus?" uncertainty. Impossible.

"Alexander. At least on ID," said Optimus or now Alexander Orion (or so on the official-non official-therefore legal-ID).

"What? How? Who?" which he tried to voice his confusion but was pulled toward a Sleek. Silver. Bugatti Veyron. He had to stop and stare before he was shoved onto the front seat unceremoniously.

The roaring engine started and they took off in mach 2 before he could even collect his brain cells back in. He needed to think, then he gasped, open mouth, and pointed at his fellow-who-is-a-truck-but-now-a-living-breathing-human.

Optimus looked at him and laughed while driving. "Surprise?"

"Ah ehm, yeah! What the FUCK is that all about? You kidnapped me!"

Optimus rolled his eyes, seemingly younger looking then and there. "Technically, I didn't kidnap you. I just..." he shrugged, "invited you for a ride?"

Disbelief? Check. Raised eyebrow? Check. "Somehow I didn't believe you."

"Yes, well, we have a mission."

Oh hell no fucking way!

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

"Your mission, boys, is to snoop around this club, ya see? Las Vegas hottest booties were going to be there. All hot ey."

Who the hell left this guy in charge and where the hell was Lennox for God's sake!

"And this bar is /that/ sort of a bar/lounge/club, ya know? Some of the Decepticon dudes are presumably hanging out in there. Get it? Hang?"

Twitch.

"So. Mission. In pair. Sam, you're with the Big Guy. Here's your ID. The other teams will cover you. When they're there."

And that guy LEFT (ran off from his glares most likely)! Okay, technically, there were three teams, Optimus of course team Alpha, and no surprise there, going to be in the first line for this sort of mission. Technically, he just got a hang on this James Bond business, but shit. The other two teams were on their way, and there were only Optimus and him for the first look out. Technically, they were screwed.

Sam hated Monday.

He flicked the fake ID. 'Samuel L. Jackson' was written in bold Helvetica(!!), 15pt, letters.

Insert another twitch here.

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

Uncomfortable? Yes. Sam was sooo pissed. He needed drink. Badly. With several bottles of liquors, mission or no mission.

He turned and walked out or tried not to, when a strong hand snaked around his waist and kept him on the other's side. The heat of Optimus' body was a delicious glaze on him. He felt his face flush hot. He knew Optimus was amused and was looking at him teasingly, flirting, if he could call it, under curl black lashes.

"Relax," murmured Optimus.

Gradually, he forced his body to relax and Optimus flashed his and Sam's IDs to the guards.

The club had dim lighting and heavy with smoke, cool air and a lot of people and lo, they just went pass the long line, which was to be expected since they were dressed to the nines. Optimus was dressed in black like the ones he wore a couple of hours prior, only tighter, in the right places and a hint of leather here and there. Sam was dressed more simply, casual fitting dark red shirt and dirty black jeans. All in all, they were (gulped. Dare he say it? pretended) lovers, with Optimus’ hand warm on his shoulder, body close, guiding him inside.

"Want to hit the floor?" asked Optimus. Sam stared at him. "The lower dance floor has a 360-degree view," he said logically, for the sake of a stakeout, a little dry save the hand squeezing his hips. Sam could say he was not turn on by then.

He nodded dumbly as Optimus guided him through throng. Sam could feel the hard press of the hard body against his and a pair of hands that encircled his waist. When they started to dance, he awkwardly embraced the taller man and followed his lead.

The music picked up its beat, loud and dirty mix, and suddenly they were pressed, tighter and hotter, away from the people around them. The lights flickered bright and colors exploded around them with the rising temperature and dry ice on the ceiling. The air was heavy and alcohol-scented, making him slightly drunk. And all he could feel was the heat and the thump, thump of his beating heart and the brush of half-dressed, sweaty, hot, slick bodies, coupled by the warm breath on his face.

Sam's body tingled all over in a breathless kind of way. He didn't have to see Optimus' smirk, lips brushing over his temple, and the possessive, like a grapple, hold, that Sam knew he couldn't get out from, not that he wanted to. Because, oh my God, he'd been dreaming for this, hadn’t he? Because, humanoid truck or not, Optimus' voice and those blue light eyes of his, stared in his deepest night dreams, invoking want so strong that even Mikaela couldn't fulfill.

He had forgotten then and there what they were supposed to do.

Sam gasped as Optimus' hand caressed his midpoint then went up. Long large fingers pressed his back, pressing certain points, delved between his shoulder blade, and Sam could feel the rough tips through his thin shirt, while the other hand slid, palm down, to cup his bottom through his jeans. The youth shut his eyes and moaned softly, breathing hard. His own fingers digging Optimus' back helplessly. He groaned aloud when Optimus slipped his leg between his (pleasure shot through him in icy tendrils of fire, electrifying), as they moved in sync, in the upbeat rhythm, pressing and feeling the insistence of both their arousal, flaring to live and, /fuck/, so good.

Once again Optimus brushed lips on his forehead, trailing down and murmuring something Sam couldn't catch, where a hint of tongue licked and tasted his face, down the side of his neck. Sam tilted his head to the side, giving the other man access, subconsciously and naturally as if he had done this before (but it was wrong, he had never done this before, not with a girl/Mikaela or a guy), only, only on instinct his body surrender.

Sam felt teeth biting the skin between his neck and shoulder blade, soothing, mouthing the shirt's fabric. Just then and there he could almost come. He was teetering on the edge, almost, he could almost fall.

And someone, several someones, bumped them hard he almost fell, shocking him to the core and he froze. For a while Sam felt vertigo. If Optimus didn't hold him up, he might keel over. But upon realizing how /close/ they were, Sam pushed away, a little, face red like a tomato. He caught blue eyes looking, checking up on him. Sam felt hot and slightly out of air and knew his eyes were dilated. Optimus' eyes darkened, still holding him, his hand was like a hot iron on his arm, and then he let go.

"Let's spread out. I'll meet you in another hour at the bar. The bartender is our contact."

He nodded.

"The others should already be here. Don't die." The dark-haired man has the gall to smirk at him and went through the crowd.

Sam shook his head to dispel the lusty clouds, and he sighed.

"Right. Don't die." Sam nodded to himself. "Right. I can do that." He pivoted to the bar.

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

An hour and several drinks later, he felt pleasantly in a zone when a while ago all his nerves had been on the fry. But his body was still slightly shaking, and looking at some make out were not helping. Most of them were borderline public sex, in twos, threes and more, and always different guys/girls and combination in between, and/or with occasionally drugs, like a den of sins all in one. They bothered him because here he was, alone, on mission, and wanting Optimus to come back and continue where they had left off, maybe on the back of the club.

Sam wished he had Optimus with him because he was starting to feel cold now in the crowd as he was never comfortable joining the ins and outs of people socialized and parties.

He knew team Beta and Gamma were already here, he thought he saw Bee, but the younger autobot was lost on the back, probably stationed as back up. He didn't see the others, yet.

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

Sam didn't know how much time had passed. He was miserably (drunk) and alone and didn't care.

Just because he didn't pay attention, and their contact, the hot young bartender, was busy flirting with another guy, Sam didn't see the slip of something in his glass as he took a long gulp. He suddenly felt woozy and his eyes unfocused and felt hands, not his or Optimus’, starting to touch him, feeling him, all over and he felt sick and dirty and sick, sick, sick.

The next thing he knew, he felt like he was falling and the world darkened.

Like a dream, he saw snippets of colors and shadows, of people shouting but the sound was like he was submerged under the water.

Someone was calling his name and he felt he was being carried from the cold of the club to outside sand dust and heat.

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

When he opened his eyes, he saw the worried blue eyes peering down on him.

"Sam?" asked the other man, lips red and parted and wet and Sam felt like he wanted them. The drug was still coursing through him but he was sober enough. God, he wanted to kiss Optimus so badly. So he did and dragged Optimus on top of him, because on intent, he could be stronger, and claimed the lips in a kiss, and it was returned tenfold, with a lot of heat and tongue, deeply, exploring, taking, and possession.

A surge of lust shot through his body again and this time settled in the pit of his stomach and down south, as he arched against Optimus. More. Oh and just wanted.

Optimus slowed down and suck his bottom lip before releasing it with a loud pop, tongue licking to catch the aftertaste.

Sam didn't realize he had closed his eyes, and when he opened them and looked up again, Optimus’ eyes were so dark they were almost the color of navy black now. They were so close, only inches apart. They were in the back seat of the car, his back on the leather seat and Optimus hovering on top of him, with his arms on Sam's either sides. Optimus knee digging into his left hips and the other just beside his right knee. As far as he could tell, they were alone.

He knew he was quite aware of the heat, moving, between them then. When Optimus asked, just a hairbreadth away, if he was sure...oh just be sure...

And yes. He was sure. And the older man claimed him again, hotter, scorching his inside out with just this kiss and Sam found himself come undone with a playful flick of a tongue, teasing his inside, and he wasn't even touched yet.

"Please," he whispered, breathing wetly, with want and need. "Please...nggh" again and again their body pressed together, rippling, feeling each move of muscles with only two fabrics separating them and hearing the blood roaring in his ears.

He felt Optimus undressing him; from unbuttoning his shirt to undoing his jeans without breaking the kiss and for some reason Optimus was able to lose his blazer and shirt...Optimus’ fingers, strong and bold, revealing, touching every inch, tasting every hidden arches, and finally, finally it was skin against skin, slick and hot in heat and sweaty good and smelled of musk, spicy, deep, wild and primal.

When Optimus let him go and left him gasping for air, just before the strong hands rolled him over so he was on top and now Optimus was under him, all that hard steel body, all his, under his palms, and he only thought that he just need to taste.

Sam bent over and licked the skin on Optimus' chest, where the heat was the hottest, all the inside energy, the one he risked his life for, pulsed brilliantly on the press of his palm. Alive. Alive and beating for him. Sam choked a sob and licked and nipped, assuring himself that this was real.

Optimus pushed upright just as he circled his tongue and mouth over a nipple and sucked. He could do this, because it was no different at all with a female and different all together and familiar. Yeah, he could do this.

Sam tasted the thin sheen of sweat and moaned, breathy hot on the peaky bud just as rolled his hip against his, and Sam remembered the other pressing matter between his legs. Sam shifted and took off his jeans and boxer before he straddled Optimus again. His groin against the still clothed one, and the sudden intake of breath from Optimus thrilled the younger man.

Optimus pulled him for another heated kiss, kissed him deeply, consummately, all possession anew, giving the essence of life burning as bright as the life given. Their bodies were moving, brushing, and Sam needed to breathe. Every stimulations laced him with heat and his voice shuttering and he was gasping.

Those nimble fingers were holding him again, hard like a brand that Sam was sure they would leave bruises on his naked skin. He shifted again then the man underneath him groaned and thrust up, impatient but willing to wait him out.

"Do you have...?" Sam panted, a sudden hard-to-breathe moment here, and shutting his eyes tight from the onslaught of pleasure coursing his body again, like a tidal wave. He opened his eyes and tried again, "Something..?"

"Hmm," Optimus stroked his back, reverently, like a soothing, delicious massage, all gentle and firm. "I have. Something." And reached for a bottle of sun tan lotion from the back pocket of the driver seat and gave it to Sam.

Another surreal thing happened because Sam swore Optimus' eyes glint in the semi darkness of the dessert night as their fingers brushed and an undercurrent electric shock went through. He shuddered.

Sam uncapped the bottle and prepared himself quickly. One, two, three. He knew how it worked, technically. Only, the practical was much more than he had imagined because Optimus was looking at him like /that/, like he wanted to devour him whole, like there was only so much control left before Optimus unleashed it, like there was no one else that mattered to the man except him.

Optimus slicked his own length in a slow torturous way while he was looking at him and his finger joined Sam's in the depth of his core, stroking deep, opening him even more.

Then Sam had, had enough. Batting Optimus hand away, he positioned himself, spreading his cheeks and taking the hard cock in his other hand, all the slick and heavy and silken on his palm (he couldn't resist giving it a slow stroke because Optimus’ groans were animalistic and heating his blood) and sank down. His legs spread wider to accommodate the larger body underneath. His breath hitching, as the head slowly went in.

He gasped and breathed and sucked valiantly for air from the burn of the entry. Because, ohmyfuckinggodthisissogood! His body tightened and arched like a bow from pain, pleasure and fullness. He bit his lips and settled as Optimus was inside him fully.

The older man smiled at him, all loving, and Sam took a deep breath and smiled back. The warmth spread in his chest from all the emotions of being together as one.

"You're so beautiful like this," said Optimus as his slick hands slid from his bottom to his hips, leaving trails of warm, sticky lotion. "So beautiful..." he murmured, eyes half closed and his dark hair damped from sweat around his face, lips parted in a breathless sigh. Optimus' skin gleamed with blue hues from the moonlight streaming from the car window. The shadows defined his face, with his high bone and other handsome features.

Sam caught his breath. You're the beautiful one, he wanted to say. But then Optimus started to move, shallow, half-hearted but encouraging thrusts inside him.

He pulled himself up and at the same time as Optimus thrust up, he sank down, getting him deeper and clenching his muscle, feeling it moving inside him.

Oh yes. Yes. Yes.

Optimus unadulterated his hips and his hands guiding Sam, helping Sam, in the most intimate dance. "Ride me," he said. And Sam could only made a keening sound loudly as Optimus let him go.

With his hands and knees, Sam used the leverage to move up and down, getting Optimus to slide in deeper and faster.

Sam felt the intensity between his legs and all the hard steel underneath the velveteen skin, a flare of heat around him then centered inside him, again and again, into a feverish pitch, accelerated his heartbeat into an overdrive. His chest burned hot, tight, tight, coiled strings, until the thread snapped and he reached the peak and free fall and was caught by strong arms.

Optimus shifted upright and thrust deeper, in and out, in and out, loving oh so deep, then Sam felt warmth inside him, spreading deep as he squeezed and milking what ever, anything and everything, the older man could give him.

He came a second time, half conscious and cried, cried out loud, his voice vibrating in his chest and releasing all pent up emotion.

Then everything went dark and blissful.

[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ ]

Sam woke up on the back seat, still groggy and sated underneath a warm military issue blanket, hearing snippets of the mission (which was compromised but concluded with the other helps).

He looked at the driver seat where Optimus was driving with a low hum of an old song and the gentle roaring of the car.

He caught those blue eyes again in the rear mirror. And smiled. And went back to sleep, save, warm and comforted, and not alone.

 _Get your motor running  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way_

 _Yeah, darling  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and  
Explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racing in the wind  
And the feeling that I'm under_

 _Yeah, darling  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and  
Explode into space_

 _Like a true nature child  
We were born  
Born to be wild  
We have climbed so high  
Never want to die  
Born to be wild _

**\- Born to be Wild by Adam Lambert (Version)**   


  
[ ~ A True Nature's Child ~ Fin ]


End file.
